L'amnésie
by ptitefee
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire qu'une amnésie les rapprocherait... C'est ma première fic, je vous demanderais d'être indulgent, bien que j'accepte la critique...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Herminie Smith

Dans une chambre d'hôpital se tenait une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année, qui était très jolie, un visage rond, des yeux avec un regard intense, et des cheveux en bataille qui lui donnaient du charme. Elle avait dans les mains une lettre lui demandant de se rendre dans les plus brefs délais au ministère de la magie.

Elle inspira profondément, se concentra sur les mots « ministère de la magie » cligna et des yeux et dans un « pop » sonore disparut.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans le hall du ministère de la magie, il y avait une fontaine représentant un sorcier, une sorcière un centaure et un elfe de maison. Au fond un petit présentoir permettait le contrôle des baguettes. Elle se dirigea vers ce présentoir, fit contrôler sa baguette et le vigile lui dit de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et que là un adjoint du ministre l'attendait. C'était les seules informations qu'elle avait. Lui expliquer le pourquoi de cette convocation aurait été trop demandé, elle n'aimait pas les imprévus, elle aimait planifier les choses, pouvoir les maîtriser, mais bon on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on aime. Elle se calma dans l'ascenseur.

Arriver au dernier étage une femme d'une trentaine d'année, le visage avenant, et les yeux rieurs, l'accueillit et la conduisit dans un bureau spacieux avec une table sur laquelle se trouvait un plateau avec du thé, du café, du chocolat chaud et des brioches. La femme lui indiqua de prendre place autour la table et lui dit : - Herminie Smith.

-Heu je me présenterais bien moi-même, mais…

-Non Herminie Smith est votre nom, le mien c'est Rachel Davies.

-Ah, vous avez retrouvé qui j'étais, dit-elle le regard plein d'espoir.

-Non, désolée, mais il vous fallait un nom et un prénom pour vous réinsérer dans la vie… Elle était confuse, elle pensait que la jeune fille avait compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir… Mais elle ne se décontenança pas et reprit d'une voix plus assurée, vous avez dit vous souvenir d'un prénom qui commençait par «Hermy» alors nous vous avons trouvé un nom…

-Ah oui, bien sur, dit-elle la voix cassée.

Mlle Davies lui expliqua que le ministère de la magie allait lui prêter un appartement sur le chemin de traverse, en attendant qu'elle puisse subvenir elle-même à ses besoins, il lui avait aussi trouver un travail de guide dans le musée d'histoire de la magie, ce dont elle fut ravie, au moins elle serait dans son élément.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son nouvel appartement elle fut stupéfaite, elle se trouvait dans un petit 2 pièces meublé. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement, commençant par le salon, c'était une petite pièce coquette, avec un joli canapé, une bibliothèque remplie de livres de toutes tailles, elle trouva aussi beaucoup de plantes vertes, une table avec quatre chaises, narquoise elle pensa « pourquoi autant de chaises alors que je suis seule, que je ne connais personne et personne ne me connaît… ». A cette pensée son cœur se serra et elle continua sa visite, elle entra dans une petite cuisine très charmante qui lui rappelait quelque chose, mais vu l'état de sa mémoire elle ne savait évidemment pas quoi. Elle se trouva ensuite dans une somptueuse salle de bains, avec une baignoire d'une grande beauté « à coté de celle de l'hôpital c'est facile… », il y avait aussi un grand miroir, dans lequel elle se regarda et dit « Bonjour je m'appelle Herminie… hum, Herminie Smith ! » Elle fit un sourit que son reflet lui renvoya. Enfin elle aperçut une petite chambre, avec un grand lit qui paraissait très confortable ainsi qu'une superbe armoire en bois avec des sculptures. Elle ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et s'aperçut qu'elle était vide « eh bah va falloir remédier à tout ça… » Pensa-t-elle. Mais le shopping ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et se remémora tout ce qu'elle savait.

Elle était arrivée inconsciente à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, il y a de cela 6 mois, elle se rappelait s'être réveillée, dans un lit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et elle avait pris peur, on la rassura et on lui expliqua où elle était mais là vint une question « Savez vous qui vous êtes ?... » Non elle ne le savait pas, c'était bien ça le problème.

Ca avait été un choc pour elle de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle était, pendant plusieurs semaines elle était restée hébétée par la nouvelle et puis un jour elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en avait eu marre. Elle décida de refaire surface, de conquérir le monde, et peut être de retrouver son identité.

Mais en tant que sorcière, elle avait beaucoup de choses et de mécanismes à réapprendre, mais c'était une jeune fille travailleuse, et en moins de 4 mois elle avait appris ce que les gens apprennent généralement en 7 ans ! Elle était douée et avait une préférence pour l'histoire, elle avait lu tous les livres qui y faisaient référence. Sans doute était-ce la raison de ce travail de guide.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand quelque chose tapa contre son carreau, elle sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa fenêtre, c'était un hibou, avec un gros colis accroché à la patte… Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que le colis était pour elle, elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre et le laissa entrer, c'était un hibou grand duc qui paraissait plutôt jeune, d'un plumage brun, elle lui enleva le fardeau qui l'empêchait de voler droit et il se percha en haut de la bibliothèque de peur de devoir le reprendre. Herminie l'ouvrit en hâte s'interrogeant sur le contenu, et là elle vit une petite boule de poil rousse sortir et au fond du colis une lettre disant : « Voici un petit cadeau pour que vous vous sentiez moins seule… Vous pouvez garder le hibou il s'appelle Willy. Amitié. Rachel Davies. »

Elle sourit, elle était heureuse. Elle regarda le petit chat, elle avait l'impression de le connaître, il lui rappelait quelqu'un… Elle l'appela Max. Ce colis fut une motivation pour aller faire des courses, car il fallait aussi qu'elle achète à manger, pour elle, le chat et le hibou. Elle sortit donc de son appartement, il faisait plutôt frais dehors, mais un grand soleil illuminait le chemin de traverse. Elle partit donc en quête de nourriture, et aussi de robes de sorcier. Après quelques heures, elle revint enfin chez elle, les bras chargés, elle rangea tous ses sacs, prit une bonne douche et se coucha extenuée.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle dormit bien, ni rêve ni cauchemar, aucun souvenir… Enfin sa vie reprenait doucement, elle en était heureuse, elle était en ce début de journée envahie d'un sentiment de calme et d'apaisement, peut être même de bonheur, mais n'ayant aucune vie sociale c'était peut être un peu trop… Enfin, elle était prête à entamer une nouvelle vie, elle montrerait au gens que les souvenirs ne sont pas importants qu'on peut être heureux, et qu'après tout c'est souvent à cause d'eux, qu'on a des regrets et qu'on arrive pas a s'en sortir, elle, au moins, elle n'était pas encombrée de choses, elle partirait de rien mais elle y arriverait, elle s'en fit la promesse !

Elle partit, ce matin là de bonne heure, et arriva tôt au musée, mais elle voulait refaire un tour, seule, avant de guider d'autres personnes, pour être sur, pour se familiariser avec ceux qui allaient partager son quotidien.

Le premier groupe arriva à 9h, elle était intimidée, mais avait confiance en elle, elle savait que si ça n'allait pas les tableaux l'aideraient, lui souffleraient quoi dire pour ne pas la laisser dans l'embarras, et puis pourquoi ça n'irait pas, après tout elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle aimait l'histoire, et elle avait plusieurs anecdotes à raconter pour intéresser son public… Surtout concernant la Fée Morgane qui était en fait une sorcière. C'était un personnage qui la fascinait… Peut être était-ce de l'envie, par rapport à un personnage qui avait beaucoup de pouvoir, ou simplement de l'admiration, pour une femme qui voulait le pouvoir, mais pas seulement. Elle voulait être aimée du plus beau des chevaliers, Lancelot du Lac…

Cette première visite se passa effectivement bien, elle avait été un peu hésitante sur certains points, mais dans l'ensemble elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Même si elle doutait de l'attention que lui avait portée son public. Certains étaient rêveurs, d'autres passionnés, au point de noter le moindre de ses mots, et d'autres encore étaient amusés par la mise en scène qu'elle avait fait : changer de costume à chaque époque, ils ne l'avaient pas vu souvent. Elle se remémorait la tête qu'ils avaient fait quand elle avait changé de vêtements pour la première fois, quand arriva le second groupe.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle maîtrisait parfaitement son travail, et surtout elle avait élargi son cercle social, maintenant elle était amie avec Charlotte, la vendeuse de la boutique cadeau, une jeune fille assez extravagante et drôle avec qui elle s'entendait bien et avec qui elle partageait des fous rires sur les visiteurs du musée et sur leur responsable, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, d'une amabilité inexistante et qui s'habillait dans le noir, pensaient-elles, car ses vêtements n'étaient jamais accordés et ne ressemblaient à rien… Elles pouvaient parfois être très mesquines… Elle aimait bien aussi Roman, le vigile, qui partageait leurs fous rires mais avec plus de gentillesse. Il y avait aussi Mr Turner, un habitué du musée qui venait régulièrement aux visites, mais parfois il parcourait le musée seul, courrait partout avant la fermeture, Herminie l'aimait bien, il avait un côté passionné qu'elle aimait beaucoup et souvent il la félicitait pour sa visite alors ils se mettaient à discuter d'histoire pendant des heures, ce qui étonnait tout le monde.

Elle avait trouvé son rythme dans cette nouvelle vie et elle en était heureuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la rencontre

Comme chaque jour, Herminie faisait visiter le musée aux gens, mais un jour, se présenta avec le groupe un beau jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge, peut-être plus. Il était grand les cheveux d'un blond effrayant tant il était clair et un visage marmoréen. Il avait l'air troublé, et semblait ailleurs de ce monde, loin dans ses pensées, Herminie était touchée par la candeur dont il faisait preuve, bien que elle se douta que s'il avait su que c'était de la candeur qui se dégageait de lui cela ne l'aurait pas ravi, mais peu importe, il lui plaisait. Elle fut bien distraite pendant cette visite, ne cessant de regarder le jeune homme, espérant capter son regard azur, mais rien n'y faisait il ne semblait pas là. Elle fut déçue quand elle quitta le groupe qu'il ne lui ait même pas jeté un seul regard, mais bon elle ne pouvait pas l'aborder comme ça… Si elle le pouvait ? L'idée germa dans son esprit, mais le temps qu'elle décide de le faire il avait déjà disparu.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'en la voyant son cœur manqua un battement, il fut d'abord troublé par sa beauté, toutes les parcelles de son corps semblaient amoureuses de cette fille, mais ce qui lui vint rapidement à l'esprit fut « Hermione Granger » ! Comme elle n'avait pas réagi, il s'était dit qu'elle avait préféré l'ignorer, il trouvait ça mieux, il pouvait lui jeter des regards à la dérobée et ainsi profiter du spectacle de sa beauté sans qu'elle le sache. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, le lieu où ils avaient passé toute leur adolescence à se détester. Elle était devenue encore plus belle, bien qu'elle l'était déjà, mais maintenant, il lui trouvait du charme, il ne savait ce que c'était, mais elle semblait plus joyeuse, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de la guerre qui se passait dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Comme si elle avait oublié la lutte de son cher ami Harry Potter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui il la trouvait bien pesante cette guerre, il avait tenté d'échapper à Voldemort, après Poudlard, mais celui-ci l'avait rattrapé et le gardait maintenant en son pouvoir, l'obligeant à le rejoindre au moins une fois par semaine, pour qu'il s'assure de son emprise sur lui.

Elle en parla avec Charlotte qui lui dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas le fréquenter, qu'il semblait bizarre. Et elles n'en parlèrent plus.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, il revint visiter le musée pourquoi revenait-il, il n'y avait rien de nouveau depuis sa dernière visite. Enfin elle fit sa visite, comme à chaque fois, lui jetant quelques petits regards, mais il ne semblait pas les remarquer et il était tout aussi « absent » que la première fois. Elle fut très triste de le voir partir avec une jeune fille assez grossière qui n'était pas du tout à sa place dans un musée et qui le faisait bien comprendre, en parlant fort… Elle était perplexe, pourquoi ce jeune homme était revenu, les musées sont intéressants, mais là deux fois de suite… Enfin ce n'était pas son problème, il avait une copine et une fois de plus ne la regardait pas, elle continua donc sa petite vie, partagée entre le musée, les livres et les sorties avec Charlotte, qui l'amenait dans des concerts, des soirées et tout un tas de lieux où elle rencontrait beaucoup de gens et aussi des garçons, avec qui elle passait la soirée, parfois la nuit mais en règle générale, elle ne les revoyait jamais.

Ce soir là, elle ne sortait pas, elle allait rester seule chez elle, cette nouvelle la réjouit, elle aimait bien les sorties, mais un peu de calme lui ferait du bien. Elle profita donc de cette soirée seule, elle lut et se coucha tôt, pour une fois.

De son côté, le jeune homme qui était revenu au musée, pour voir Hermione, fut bien déçu de voir devant l'entrée du musée Pansy qui l'attendait. Quand il arriva près d'elle, elle lui sauta au cou et lui dit :

-Mon petit dracounet aurait-il oublié quel jour on est ? dit elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Il réfléchit un instant, oui il avait oublié, on était jeudi, le jour où il devait aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était ça ou il pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté.

-Mais non, comment pourrais-je oublier… dit-il d'un ton faussement heureux, mais Pansy ne le remarqua même pas.

Il savait que la nuit allait être longue et peu reposante.

Herminie, elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible, et dans son rêve, elle voyait le jeune homme du musée l'aborder, c'était un rêve merveilleux, il n'était pas du tout bizarre comme le pensait Charlotte, il était même adorable et BIPBIPBIIP !!! Son réveil ! Il était déjà l'heure d'aller travailler, elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle préférait rester dans les bras de son doux et tendre, mais pour enfoncer encore le clou Max sauta sur le lit et vint lui renifler le visage… Ses moustaches la chatouillaient, elle marmonna « J'arrive, c'est bon… » Et s'enfouit sous sa couette, mais Max l'attendait déjà sous ses draps pour lui rappeler qu'il avait faim ! Elle se leva tant bien que mal et se prépara.

Arrivée au musée, elle raconta rapidement son rêve à Charlotte qui se moqua d'elle gentiment. Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par l'ouverture du musée. Elle attendit son groupe de visiteurs en lisant le journal, et quand elle leva la tête pour voir si tout le monde était là, elle le vit, il était encore revenu !!!

C'était décidé, elle l'aborderait à la fin de la visite. Elle fit la visite, et la trouva bien longue, mais bon il fallait qu'elle fasse bien son travail, elle était payée pour ça, et elle avait de la chance de se retrouver là, elle était à l'abri. Quand la fin arriva enfin, elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme, qui la regarda avec incrédulité. Il pensait qu'elle avait décidé de l'ignorer. Bon il resterait courtois dans la mesure du possible, mais si elle le provoquait, il répondrait.

-Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Herminie Smith. Je suis la guide du musée, et votre comportement m'intrigue, c'est la troisième fois que vous venez faire la visite, vous ne vous lassez pas ? dit-elle de but en blanc.

-Heu, quoi… comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ? demanda-t-il un peu surpris de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Herminie Smith, pourquoi, vous pensiez que je m'appelais autrement ? Interrogea-t-elle plein d'espoir.

-Hum non, c'est juste que votre visage me paraît familier et que je pensais qu'avec votre prénom, je pourrais me souvenir d'où je vous connaissais.

-Ah, eh bien c'est possible que vous me connaissiez, mais en fait, je suis hum… comment dire, a… amnésique ! Donc je ne hum… je ne sais pas si je vous connais… bégaya-t-elle.

-Ah, je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas de votre nom, je ne peux donc pas vous aidez, mais j'aimerais beaucoup, passer un peu de temps avec vous !

-Ah, sourit-elle, hum, pourquoi pas. Elle essayait de ne pas exploser de joie devant lui, elle voulait que son ton soit dégagé, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le cas.

-Super, au fait je me présente, je me nomme Draco Malfoy.

-Enchantée, dit-elle en souriant.

-Bon, je viendrais vous cherchez à la fermeture du musée alors !

-Ah, heu ce soir, ça ne va pas être possible, je vais manger chez les parents d'une amie, mentit-elle, il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait dire oui et montrer que c'était ce qu'elle attendait.

-Ah bon, très bien, bon alors pourquoi ne pas se donner rendez vous aux trois balais, à Pré-au-Lard demain midi. Tenta-t-il

-Avec joie. Bon eh bien à demain…

Elle n'en revenait pas, il l'avait invitée !!! Elle !!! Alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était amnésique !!! La vie était belle !!!

Elle courut voir Charlotte et Roman, le vigile, pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, un mec super canon, et carrément mignon l'invitait, elle !!!

Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup de sa réaction, et de la voir si enthousiaste. Ils savaient que pour elle ce n'était pas toujours facile, elle n'avait pas de famille et elle vivait seule. Même si elle était souvent joyeuse, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir peur de la vie, et de ne plus être heureuse et de ne plus vouloir vivre. Mais ils avaient peur qu'elle ne s'investisse trop dans cette relation au risque de se casser les ailes, car elle était vulnérable, et ce jeune homme pouvait très bien ne faire que jouer avec elle.

Ils la mirent en garde, mais elle était trop heureuse pour prendre en compte leurs conseils.

Mais bon elle avait le droit de vivre, ils la protégeraient plus tard !

Elle rentra ce soir là heureuse et joyeuse, enfin quelque chose se passait dans sa vie, autre que son train train quotidien.

Draco aussi était heureux, il allait sortir, enfin déjeuner, avec une fille qui valait le coup, elle était belle, avait un regard ambré qui lui plaisait, et elle était différente de toutes les autres, elle ne sortait pas avec lui parce qu'il était un Malfoy, elle ne connaissait pas sa réputation.

Ca lui permettrait à lui aussi de s'en sortir, mais un problème se posait, est-ce qu'il devait lui dire qu'il savait très bien qui elle était et que dans leur enfance, ils se détestaient parce qu'il était au service du mal, mais est-ce qu'elle comprendrait qu'il avait changé. Il se dit qu'il ne lui dirait rien pour le moment, pour ne pas tout gâcher, peut être qu'après tout maintenant qu'il avait changé de camp, elle voudrait peut être bien de lui, il en doutait, mais il lui restait un peu d'espoir.

Il se demandait aussi si elle luttait toujours contre le mal, aussi férocement qu'avant, parce que si c'était le cas elle devait forcément savoir qui il était. Mais elle paraissait sincère quand elle lui avait dit être amnésique. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le sommeil le prit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les liens se resserrent

Le jour du rendez vous, Herminie était très stressée, elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil, il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer alors qu'elle voulait prendre son temps, bon tant pis elle ferait vite ! Elle engloutit son petit déjeuner à la vitesse grand V, et entra dans la salle de bain. Ouh, son reflet ne lui plaisait guère, ses cheveux allaient lui donner du fil à retordre, comment allait-elle pouvoir paraître présentable ? Comment ? Elle prit les choses en main tout de suite, pour ne pas risquer de perdre du temps à se lamenter sur l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir. Elle tira la langue au miroir et partit sous sa douche. La chaleur de l'eau la réveilla et la calma. C'était agréable ! Mais elle ne s'éternisa pas, se rappelant qu'elle avait rendez-vous !

Après avoir tenté de discipliner ses cheveux, changé trois fois de vêtements, elle partit enfin rejoindre Draco. Elle était très excitée, et quand elle arriva devant les Trois Balais, son cœur manqua un battement, il était déjà là et de plus il était très beau, tout de noir vêtu, ce qui contrastait avec sa pâleur naturelle.

Elle inspira lentement pris son courage à deux mains pour ne pas paniquer et alla le voir.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres

- Hum, bonjour ! Réussit-il à dire, lui ne l'avait pas vu venir et n'avait pas pu se préparer !

Pourtant en se levant ce matin là, il avait essayé d'imaginer tous les cas de figure, pour ne pas bafouiller. Son stress l'étonnait, lui qui avait toujours beaucoup de sang froid était intimidé par un simple rendez-vous avec une fille ! Il se dit qu'il devait encore être sous le choc de sa soirée de jeudi soir, il avait du faire preuve de beaucoup de force, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait cessé de sonder son esprit en quête d'une information qui aurait pu lui permettre de reprocher quelque chose à l'héritier des Malfoy. Mais Draco, avec toute l'énergie dont il disposait, avait réussi à fermer son esprit toute la soirée, ne laissant aucune information filtrer sur ses sentiments et surtout sur Hermione, heu Herminie. Ah ça, c'était quelque chose à laquelle il devait réfléchir et aussi faire attention de ne surtout pas se tromper, il voulait aussi savoir si elle ne se jouait pas de lui…

- Je suis content de vous voir, comment allez-vous ? Se rattrapa-t-il.

- Très bien merci, je suis aussi ravie de vous voir, répondit-elle calmement. Elle aimait bien qu'il la vouvoie, cela lui donnait du charme, et rendait leur rendez-vous plus, elle ne savait pas plus quoi peut être charmant, enfin c'était un rendez-vous différent des autres.

Ils allèrent manger et se promenèrent tout l'après midi dans Pré-au-Lard, ils parlaient de tout de rien, de leurs craintes, de leurs espoirs… elle était bien avec lui. Sans forcément envisager de sortir avec lui.

Lui aussi se sentait bien avec elle, elle le comprenait, même si bien sûr il ne lui avait pas parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de son passé peu glorieux avec elle, il lui avait juste dit qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable à cette époque. Elle avait ri et lui avait répondu qu'elle s'en fichait et qu'il devrait faire comme elle et oublier son passé, qu'il se sentirait plus léger. Elle n'était pas du tout susceptible vis à vis de son amnésie et était la première à en rire. Heureusement, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment en parler, ou aborder le sujet.

Devoir se quitter leur parut étonnant, bien qu'ils savaient qu'ils devaient l'un et l'autre rentrer chez eux, devoir se dire au revoir leur coûtaient, ils voulaient rester ensemble encore un certain temps, ou peut-être tout le temps… Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, car même si Draco connaissait un peu Hermione, il ne connaissait pas du tout Herminie, mais ils avaient tous deux l'impression d'avoir partager bien plus qu'un seul après midi. Mais il leur fallait rentrer séparément ! Ce fut donc plein de regrets qu'ils se quittèrent.

Chez eux, ils ressentirent le manque de l'autre.

La journée de dimanche leur sembla bien longue, ils attentaient l'un comme l'autre leur prochain rendez vous.

Ils se revirent le lundi, le mercredi, le vendredi. Et à chacun de leurs rendez-vous, ils passaient des heures à discuter, une vraie complicité était née entre eux, ils apprenaient à mieux se connaître, à deviner les choix de l'autre. Ils riaient de tout, s'amusaient, et parfois ils retombaient en enfance, se chamaillant pour des bêtises, sur qui aurait le dernier mot… Ils s'étaient tous les deux échappés de la réalité et vivaient leur amitié dans un monde secret. Le week-end qui suivit, ils ne purent se voir, chacun avait à faire avec la réalité.

Herminie alla à la bibliothèque étudier quelques bouquins sur le Moyen Âge, pour la nouvelle expo du musée d'histoire de la magie. Elle devait préparer ce qu'elle allait dire, et surtout réviser ses connaissances sur le sujet. Mais elle eut bien du mal à se concentrer, son esprit était ailleurs, dans les bras d'un certain blond, qui lui racontait des histoires abracadabrantes qu'elle écoutait avec attention.

Draco de son côté essaya de dormir. Son retour à la réalité avait été des plus brutal, Voldemort avait exigé de le voir le samedi parce qu'il le soupçonnait de le trahir, d'être un agent double au profit du camp adverse, et il avait passé la journée à torturer l'héritier Malfoy pour affaiblir ses défenses et pouvoir enfin infiltrer ses pensées, mais Draco avait résisté tant bien que mal, et maintenant il souffrait seul dans le manoir Malfoy. En espérant trouver le sommeil et attendre que ses blessures cicatrisent. Mais il ne cessait de penser à Herminie, n'allait-elle pas fuir en le voyant ? Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que ses blessures disparaissent ou alors il serait obligé d'annuler leur rendez-vous, chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire, il avait enfin quelqu'un qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il paraissait être. Elle ne connaissait pas le Draco de Poudlard, celui qui la traitait de sang de bourbe, l'insultait, elle et ses amis, cherchait à faire des coups bas, et qui croyait en la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et heureusement, parce qu'elle n'aurait pu croire en son changement. Il trouva enfin le sommeil, en pensant à elle.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, ses blessures étaient moins visibles, mais toujours présentes, il se prépara en vitesse et transplana à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers regorgeait de remèdes pour toute blessure… il trouverait sûrement quelqu'un pour le guérir rapidement. Il attendit patiemment et une infirmière arriva, il la regarda et reconnu Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, incrédule il la suivit dans une petite salle. Elle l'ausculta et lui demanda :

-Que vous est-il arrivé Mr Malfoy ?

-Si je vous le disais vous ne me croiriez pas, répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Si vous voulez que je vous soigne il va falloir me le dire ! dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je me suis battu avec un sorcier, peu recommandable, lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ne recommencez pas ce genre de bagarre, vous avez été salement amoché, lui dit-elle sur un ton maternel.

Elle partit quelques minutes et quand elle revint lui demanda d'avaler une potion, qu'il faillit recracher et commença à appliquer un onguent sur ses entailles quand il l'interrogea :

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus à Poudlard ?

-Parce que de moins en moins d'étudiants y vont depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore, même si tout va mieux, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'avoir une infirmière, dit-elle une boule dans la voix.

-Merci de votre franchise, j'en suis désolé pour vous. C'était un fait, tout le monde pensait que tout allait mieux, les gens étaient tellement naïfs.

Leur discussion s'arrêta là. Elle finit de le soigner et quand il sortit enfin de l'hôpital, il n'y avait plus de trace de Voldemort sur le corps de Draco, même si il avait laissé une marque indélébile dans son esprit. Il transplana au musée, le visita, tout seul cette fois-ci, en attendant que Herminie ait fini de travailler. Quand cela arriva enfin, il fut soulagé de la voir, enfin quelque chose de bien dans sa journée, il était heureux. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dîner dans un petit restaurant. Après le repas il l'invita chez lui, sans arrière pensée, juste parce qu'il voulait lui montrer certaines pièces uniques qui pourraient l'intéresser pour son travail. Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine, elle avait si bien commencé.

Elle le suivit chez lui, elle se sentait protéger avec lui, rien ne l'atteignait. Elle ne ressentait plus tous les petits problèmes de la vie. Même si elle voyait bien qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, elle pensait qu'avec le temps il aurait confiance et qu'il lui raconterait ce qu'il taisait pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas le forcer, elle avait peur de le perdre.

Il avait un manoir immense et d'une grande beauté. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter, puis au bout d'un long moment, elle se décida enfin à rentrer, non pas que ça l'enchantait, mais elle ne voulait que ça aille trop vite avec lui, elle voulait prendre son temps, le connaître complètement, et surtout prendre le temps de l'apprécier vraiment.

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas les reviews, parce que c'est motivant et rassurant. et vous aurez les réponses aux questions dans un prochain chapitre... j'espère que celui là vous a plut...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Amour rime-t-il avec toujours ?

Ils gardaient tous les deux en mémoire le souvenir de cette soirée. Ils étaient heureux, il leur semblait qu'enfin la vie leur souriait. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait qu'ils partageaient les même sentiments.

Herminie repassait dans sa tête sa soirée, elle avait envie de s'abandonner dans les bras de Draco, de le laisser la protéger, elle voulait s'ouvrir, mais quelque chose la retenait. Le sentiment que ça ne durerait pas, elle ne savait pas quoi penser, oui il ne lui disait pas tout, mais après tout elle non plus. Pourquoi était-elle bloquée, alors qu'elle sortait plus facilement avec des inconnus. Et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, pourtant elle avait l'impression de lui plaire. Fatiguée, Herminie demanda à Herminie de se taire, et elle s'endormit enfin.

Draco lui ne cessait de tourner en rond, il devait voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un moment à l'autre et il n'arrivait pas à sortir Herminie de sa tête, elle était trop présente, son parfum, son rire, ses gestes… Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Mais il ne faisait que penser à leur rendez-vous qui avait été si parfait, il aurait voulu la garder avec lui pour toujours, ne plus la laisser partir, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle partait, il avait peur qu'elle ne revienne pas, qu'elle se rappelle de son passé et donc de lui, qu'elle se fasse attaquer par un mangemort, qu'il n'ait plus la force, lui, de pouvoir revenir. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de son esprit au plus vite sinon s'en serait fini de lui et d'elle. Il s'assit, respira de plus en plus lentement, ouf il arrivait enfin à se maîtriser. « Pop », il transplana dans le repère de Voldemort :

-Vous vouliez me voir Maître ?

-Malfoy vous voilà enfin !

-Je suis toujours là pour vous servir Maître.

Ainsi se finit sa soirée, à prouver qu'il lui était dévoué, en se rabaissant et en s'humiliant. Quand Voldemort en eut assez de le torturer mentalement et physiquement il le renvoya chez lui. Ouf le plus dur était passé. Draco allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Pour une fois ça n'avait pas été trop dur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être de bonne humeur. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il irait mieux. A son réveil, il était décidé, il tenterait sa chance avec Herminie. Cette dernière soirée l'avait convaincu, elle était charmante, elle lui plaisait, pourquoi attendre encore et risquer de la perdre ? Il y réfléchit longuement, comment lui préparer une soirée inoubliable, comment lui avouer ses sentiments ? Il décida d'abord de l'inviter à dîner et pour finir une petite promenade au clair de lune. Il lui envoya un hibou, après l'avoir fait il fut pris d'un doute et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ? Trop tard, le hibou était parti. Il le prit pour un signe du destin.

Quand elle rentra chez elle à midi, Herminie vit qu'elle était attendue, un hibou grand duc, voletait autour de sa porte, elle ouvrit et il s'engouffra dans son appartement. Elle récupéra le message qui lui était destiné. Elle le lut et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Me permettez-vous de vous emmenez dîner chez Madame Pieddodu ? Et nous pourrions finir notre soirée par une petite balade au clair de lune… Sincèrement Draco Malfoy » Comment pouvait-elle refuser ? D'ailleurs elle ne le fit pas, elle prit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit « Avec joie… Venez me chercher chez moi à 19h… » Et elle rendit sa liberté au hibou, qui emporta la réponse à son maître. Quand elle retourna travailler, elle était bien distraite, elle avait une demie heure pour rentrer chez elle et se préparer. Mais elle s'appliqua tout de même dans son travail. 18h20, bon elle presserait le dernier groupe… désolée pour lui, mais elle était attendue… 18h35 ouf elle était chez elle, bon c'était parti, il fallait qu'elle soit absolument ma-gni-fi-que !!! Elle chercha sa plus belle robe, en passa en revue cinq pour finalement en choisir une pourpre qui mettait en valeur ses formes, ses plus belles chaussures, se maquilla et se coiffa avec attention, ses cheveux étaient décidément indisciplinables 18h57 ouf elle était prête. 19h, un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, un petit sourire pour se donner du courage, « ding, dong » oooh, il était ponctuel en plus. Elle ouvrit la porte, ouah, il était beau, même très beau. Elle lui sourit, une immense joie l'envahit, elle savait qu'elle passerait une bonne soirée.

Ouah, elle était belle, même très belle, et son sourire était hypnotisant. Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle attrapa et ils partirent, chacun savourant le moment présent. Ils allèrent dîner. Tout était parfait. Puis ils se baladèrent sur le chemin de traverse uniquement éclairé par la pleine lune. Puis il s'arrêta, regarda Herminie dans les yeux et d'une voix peu assurée, il commença sa déclaration. Il lui dit à quel point il appréciait sa présence et combien elle lui était devenue indispensable, il lui dit aussi qu'il la trouvait charmante et d'une rare beauté. Herminie fut surprise d'entendre ça, elle n'en espérait pas tant. Alors qu'il ne savait quoi faire elle prit les devants, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha lentement de son visage en fermant les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un petit baiser, mais se sentant rassuré, Draco la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus fort. Enfin il pouvait montrer ses sentiments, pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'être au bon endroit au bon moment avec la bonne personne. Il en oubliait qui elle était vraiment, se perdant dans les bras et entre les lèvres d'Herminie et non d'Hermione.

Elle ne rentra pas dormir chez elle ce soir là, ni les suivants d'ailleurs. Elle passait de moins en moins de temps chez elle. Un soir de temps en temps, Draco avait à faire et elle voulait passer une soirée avec Charlotte.

Il était entré dans son monde féerique, elle n'était plus son ennemie, mais une fille pleine de vie, de joie et de grâce. Finalement le bonheur n'était peut être pas si inaccessible que ça, on lui avait menti, on l'avait trompé toute sa vie. Il vivait enfin, il vivait dans ses bras, dans son sourire, dans son amour. Son bonheur était dur à masquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il était devenu très fort dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments et ses pensées, même à quelqu'un comme Voldemort.

Ils filaient le parfait amour depuis plusieurs mois, Herminie se disait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais sa bonne humeur était communicative. Sa vie allait bien, pour une fois elle était heureuse d'être là où elle était, d'avoir eu son accident et d'avoir pu rencontrer Draco.

Bien que ses absences hebdomadaires lui paraissaient bizarres, il revenait fatigué, ou ne la rejoignait pas d'ailleurs, elle évitait de lui en parler, elle avait essayé une fois, mais il s'était braqué et avait refusé d'en parler. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, elle avait trop peur de le perdre et puis avec le temps, il lui ferait peut être suffisamment confiance pour lui expliquer.

Lui savait qu'il devait lui en parler, mais comment lui dire, comprendrait-elle, avait-elle assez confiance pour le croire. Et que devait-il lui dire ? « Il se passe dans le monde des sorciers une bataille souterraine entre Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter entre parenthèses ton meilleur ami et moi je fais partie du clan de Lord Voldemort, mais j'essaie de lui échapper, mais c'est impossible » Non il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire ça. Et il faudrait aussi qu'il lui avoue qu'il la connaissait et qu'il savait très bien qui elle était. Comprendrait-elle pourquoi il lui mentait ? Il ne pouvait pas lui en demander tant. Sa vie était une vraie pagaille. Et pourtant il y avait une éclaircie, une si belle éclaircie, il ne voulait pas la perdre, même s'il savait que ses mensonges finiraient par surgir… et alors il lui faudrait s'expliquer. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Un jour il le ferait, mais il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez courageux pour le faire aujourd'hui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Disparition**

Herminie et Draco vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche, ils s'épanouissaient et ne désiraient rien sauf la présence de l'autre. Ils vivaient dans l'insouciance de l'amour, ne pensant pas au futur, mais que l'un à l'autre. Rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour se prouver leur amour. Herminie lui écrivaient des mots doux au rouge à lèvres sur le miroir de la salle de bain, Draco cachait les siens dans les livres de sa douce. Ils étaient heureux.

Mais le destin, ce petit farceur, allait en décider autrement. Leur bonheur avait-il assez duré ? Non, mais le passé de Draco n'était pas si loin de lui et on ne se débarrasse pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il le savait. Et un jour une dispute éclata :

Où vas-tu tous les jeudis soir ? demanda-t-elle.

Voir des amis je te l'ai déjà dit. Répondit-il la voix fatiguée.

Pourquoi ne me les présentes-tu pas ? Moi je t'ai présenté mes amis. Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Parce que ce ne sont pas des gens très fréquentables.

Et alors, si ce sont tes amis ça me suffit. Dit-elle.

Eh ! On n'est pas marié… Je peux quand même vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Lança-t-il énervé, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui parler de cette part de lui.

Moi je ne te cache rien. Dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

Mais, c'était trop tard, il avait transplané. Elle avait réussi à retenir ses larmes, mais là s'en était trop, elle explosa, ses larmes inondaient son visage de porcelaine. Venait-elle de perdre la seule personne qui comptait pour elle ? Allait-il revenir ? Elle ne savait même pas où il était allé. Elle en pleura de plus belle, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter.

Draco de son côté était parti rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'il le voyait moins, ce dernier ne voulait pas perdre l'héritier Malfoy qui était devenu son souffre-douleur. Voyant bien que Draco était de plus en plus distant, il se posa des questions et entreprit de se renseigner sur ses faits et gestes. Quand il apprit qu'il avait rencontré une fille, il enragea. Elle ne faisait pas partie des forces du mal et était donc nuisible. De plus ce soir là, à son arrivée, Draco était dans un tel état de tristesse, il savait qu'il l'avait peut être perdu, mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer au Manoir maintenant, il devait voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il arriva devant celui-ci, il comprit son erreur trop tard, il sentit son Maître pénétrer son esprit et découvrir ce qu'il avait réussi à cacher depuis si longtemps. Sa dispute l'avait tellement perturbé, c'était la première fois que ça leur arrivait, qu'il avait oublié de fermer son esprit.

Voldemort rencontra Herminie, apprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'Hermione Granger, qu'il pensait avoir tuée, comment Draco le trompait depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Draco pensa que tout était fini pour lui, qu'il ne reverrait jamais Herminie, et que la dernière image qu'elle aurait de lui serait celle de quelqu'un de froid. Il lui avait certes laissé une lettre, mais si bien cachée, qu'il doutait fort qu'elle ne la trouve, et pour cela, il faudrait encore qu'elle cherche à le retrouver, et ça il en doutait, il avait été si odieux avec elle, mais il voulait quand même croire en leur amour et espérait. L'éventualité qu'il disparaisse un jour à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco l'avait souvent envisagé, et il voulait qu'Herminie sache quoi faire si cela arrivait. Qui aller voir etc.…

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla sur le canapé, elle ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait là, mais la conversation de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et elle comprit qu'elle s'était endormie là. Elle chercha alors dans le manoir celui qu'elle avait blessé, mais aucune trace de lui, elle était inquiète, mais espérait que cette absence ne durerait pas. Elle sortit pour se changer les idées, mais elle était inquiète, rien n'y faisait. Elle rentra enfin, se disant qu'elle allait revoir Draco. Mais aucun signe de vie, ce n'était pas normal. Elle alla dans son bureau, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se rassurer. Elle chercha des heures, et finalement fatiguée, énervée, triste, elle se posa et prit son livre. Un bout de parchemin en tomba. « Regarde dans les étoiles. Je t'aime. » C'était lui, pourquoi n'avait elle pas pensé plutôt à regarder dans son livre, c'est là qu'il lui cachait ses mots d'amour ! « Regarde dans les étoiles », elle tourna cette phrase dans sa tête, ça cachait quelque chose, de un il disparaît, de deux un petit mot, il fallait qu'elle fasse travailler ses méninges. Après une intense réflexion, elle comprit. Il fallait qu'elle regarde dans le télescope, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver mais bon.

Quand elle arriva devant elle tremblait, elle était inquiète et avait peur de ce qu'il cachait. Elle dévissa le cache et un rouleau de parchemin glissa lentement par terre. Elle se baissa, le ramassa, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite… Que disait-il, pourquoi ne pas lui dire de vive voix ? Pourquoi avait-elle un aussi mauvais pressentiment ?

Elle déplia lentement le parchemin, il y avait bien au moins cinquante centimètres recouvert d'une fine écriture mauve. Elle ne voulait pas le lire, cela l'effrayait, mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi il ne revenait pas, pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, pourquoi !!!

« Herminie,

Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés a été pour moi une renaissance, j'étais perdu, et tu m'as ouvert la porte de ta vie, tu m'as laissé voir qui tu étais, tu m'as aimé et ça a été pour moi le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait ! Tu m'as aimé tel que je suis. Et ce que je suis je te le dois.

Mais si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis un certain temps, je suis peut être mort… Mais pour que tu comprennes il faut que je te raconte tout ce que je sais, j'espère que tu ne me blâmeras pas. Et j'espère aussi que tu garderas de moi une belle image et non pas celle de quelqu'un qui t'as menti.

Voilà, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue au musée, je savais qui tu étais vraiment, celle que tu étais avant ton accident, tu t'appelles en réalité Hermione Granger, s'il te plait ne t'arrête pas de lire, il faut que je t'explique pourquoi je t'ai menti, plusieurs fois j'ai voulu te le dire, mais c'était trop dur.

Alors voilà on se connaît depuis notre première année à Poudlard, tu étais à Griffondor, moi à Serpentard, tout nous opposait, tu étais la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier qui enfant avait réduit à néant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Voldemort. Mes parents faisaient partie des fidèles du mage noir, donc moi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est détesté pendant toute notre scolarité. Mais j'ai changé, il faut que tu le saches, durant notre dernière année, après la mort de Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, j'ai essayé de quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce n'est pas chose aisée, j'ai donc continué à le servir, tout en m'éloignant de lui, et je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec celui que j'étais, je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien et cela en partie grâce à toi. J'espère qu'un jour tu arriveras à me pardonner mes erreurs, mais m'aurais-tu cru si je t'avais raconté ça, oui probablement, mais j'avais tellement peur de te perdre. Toutes mes absences que je refusais de te raconter étaient pour aller voir Voldemort, et si je ne suis plus là aujourd'hui, il y est pour quelque chose, il aura donc compris que je ne lui appartenais plus, mais il aura aussi appris ton existence donc il faut que tu partes, il faut que tu retrouves Harry Potter, ou Ronald Weasley, tes amis et leur groupe, l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il faut que tu fuies pour ta survie, je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi.

Saches que je t'aime, et que ton amour m'a apporté tellement ! Je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Je ne t'oublierai jamais… et je continuerai toujours à t'aimer.

Draco. »

En lisant ses mots Herminie, pleura longtemps, elle était bouleversée, elle venait d'en apprendre tant, trop. Elle voulut se lever, mais elle chancela et tomba évanouie. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle avait la tête lourde. Elle regarda la lettre et tout lui revint mémoire, les révélations de Draco, sa véritable identité, Hermione ; elle s'appelait Hermione. Elle avait beau le savoir, elle ne se rappelait pas. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, trouver Harry Potter. Elle était déterminée, elle savait que c'était son seul moyen pour retrouver Draco.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de Harry Potter, mais elle l'imaginait, vieux comme tout les grands sorciers qui avaient fait quelque chose d'important. Comme elle ne savait pas où le trouver elle décida donc d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, un lieu où elle se sentait en sécurité, et qui pourrait sûrement la renseigner. Mais cela attendrait le lendemain, elle était pour l'heure trop fatiguée pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Et puis il fallait qu'elle récupère elle en avait appris beaucoup ce soir.

Le lendemain, elle était prête à se battre, mais il lui fallait d'abord trouver celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les vieux numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier, et relu tous les articles précédant son accident. Au bout d'une journée, elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose, le ministère de la magie, semblait vouloir étouffer tout ce qui concernait cet ordre du Phoenix et la présence de mages noirs. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. On lui cachait la vérité, elle la découvrirait toute seule. Elle passa comme ça une semaine à la bibliothèque avant de tomber sur des articles sur ce qu'elle cherchait, la guerre qui avait eu lieu pendant leur septième année. Plus elle lisait le journal, plus elle avait mal à la tête. Elle prit le chemin de la sortir mais s'effondra avant d'arriver au bout.

Quelqu'un lui mouillait le visage, que ce passait-il ? Où était-elle, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Harry, il l'attendait, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait vite. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec la bibliothécaire. Elle eut un flash, tout lui revint en mémoire, son accident, son amnésie, Draco !!! Depuis combien de temps la croyait-on morte ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Harry et Ron, qu'elle leur raconte tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Son amour avec leur pire ennemi, qui ne l'était plus et qui était maintenant la victime de Voldemort. Elle espérait que le quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix n'avait pas changé, qu'il se trouvait toujours 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de rentrer chez elle et partit directement là bas.


End file.
